


mr fix it

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, Good Friends, M/M, Miscommunication, binnie is low-key a bitch, felix is not confident enough, fluffy ending!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you know, you really make me think you don't care about me at all."





	1. if you break it

**Author's Note:**

> shitty one shot i wrote at 12:10 am because i needed some angst

"you know, you really make me think you don't care about me at all"

felix's words hung in the air, merely muttered from his lips yet changbin still heard them. 

didn't care?

changbin never knew that such a short sentence could get him so upset. of course he cared, he cared /so/ much. cared about what felix thought of him, about what felix was doing, who he hung out with, what he ate that day. 

he truly cared.

usually it would be heartwarming to know that he could care about someone so much, but as of right now?

he was pissed off.

he spent so much time thinking about felix... wasn't it obvious? we're his efforts unnoticeable? did felix choose to ignore him?

without a better mind to stop him changbin let out his venomous response.

"well, it's not like your more special then any other of my friends"

 _yes you are_

changbin watched as felix moved his eyes up from his phone, pain evident in his eyes, his eyebrows pulled in confusion.

"i'm not-?"

_you are more special then anyone_

"why would you be lix, don't put yourself on a pedestal"

_why are am i saying these things?_

changbin hoped felix would bicker with him a little bit, fight him, yell at him for being so mean, give him what he deserves.

but felix simply stares at him, admiration in his eyes, tears brimming at his lash line, threatening to spill. he blows out a puff of air almost as if he was laughing.

"i'm sorry binnie"

felix starts to stand and messily gather his stuff

_don't go_

"i really didn't mean to waste your time for this long..."

felix is now turned and walking towards the door, turning his head one last time to look at changbin

"i'm sorry i can not be as special to you as you are to me"

those are the last words felix utters before skittering off behind the door.

changbin _knows_ he fucked up.

_why did you do that you fucking idiot? you just yelled at the boy who has your heart and made him cry._

_maybe it's for the best? maybe it was inevitable that felix would have to go, maybe it's easier this way._

before he has the chance to think anymore seungmin runs into the room, stomping his way over to changbin.

"what the fuck did you do to felix"

"i- i don't know i just got upset and yelled-"

"did you tell him you don't like him?"

"...even if i did, he doesn't like me like that anyways. it's easier for me if he just hates me, i can't deal with just being friends any longer"

" 'me, me, me' that's all i fucking hear from you changbin. ever thought of what felix felt? why is it for you to decide felix's future feelings? if felix thought of you guys as just friends i doubt he would be fucking sobbing in the art room bathroom with jeongin like he is now"

"sobbing in the bathroom? what's wrong?"

"changbin, im pretty sure if the person you love told you that you mean nothing to them you'd be pretty upset as well"

"wait- love? felix likes me"

"are JOKING changbin. felix made it obvious, he told you he liked you several times a week"

"i thought he was teasing me!"

"changbin."

seungmin inched closer, the anger on his face slowly morphing into a sadder one, empathy for felix in his eyes. now he held changbin by the collar, eyes glaring their toughest glare through his tears.

"you fucking broke him, go fix him like he has done to you several times now"

changbin let his hyung senses take over as he let seungmin shutter in his arms, clearly upset that his best friend has probably been tormented with these feelings for a while now.

"what are you still doing with me? go find him!"

changbin took a deep breath and ran towards the door and through the hallways. 

it's time to go fix the love of his life.


	2. you buy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gone fixin the love of my life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished it!! thx for the comments on the last one! sorry it took a while!

changbin's feet could only move so fast as he weaved through other students. making his way to the beautiful blonde that sat in the art room bathroom. 

he made it there as fast as he could. his chest dripping in guilt as he heard some sniffles coming from inside. changbin has never wanted to punch himself as hard as he does now.

 _"ever thought of what felix felt?"_

these words echo in his head as he slowly pushes open the bathroom door.

it's his turn to fix what's broken.

felix is turned away from him. his face buried in jeongin's neck, arms wound tight around the younger boy.

jeongin looks up, noticing the dark haired boys' entrance. changbin doesn't miss the way his eyes shift to a glare or the quick breath he sucks in.

changbin feels tears forming in his eyes at the sight. this is what he had done. the words he spoke caused this.

with the most reassuring look he could muster changbin made a few steps closer, hoping jeongin could see the good nature in his eyes.

jeongin continues to glare at him. but nevertheless whispers something to felix before he lets changbin take said boy in his arms.

"felix. lix. im sorry i-"

felix tenses realizing the voice that's speaking. trying to hide the fact that he's sobbing he puts his hands to his face and rubs the tears out of his eyes.

"w-what are you-"

he sobs mid sentence.

changbin's chest squeezes.

"what are you doing here"

changbin figures it's time to be honest.

"because i love you."

felix pulls his hands from his face as he looks straight at changbin. tear tracks on his face and red on his cheeks from all the rubbing.

"th-thats not funny. don't fuck around with me right now."

changbin didn't think the pain could get worse.

"felix."

he pulls the blond close again. his forehead resting on the crying boys own. 

"i mean it."

felix breaks at the words. his arms wrapping themselves around changbin. he never knew someone else's feelings could ever mean so much to him. 

changbin waited for the boy to cry it out. he thinks he even shed a few tears himself but was too focused on the boy in his arms to notice.

felix doesn't look up at changbin as he speaks.

"you love me?"

"yep."

"th-then what was that?"

changbin knows he's referring to his little freak out from an hour ago.

"i thought someone as wonderful as you could never like anyone like me. i was an ass because i was trying to protect myself. i didn't even take a second to think about you. im so, so sorry lix-"

felix pulls himself from changbin's arms. his face still covered in tears but a bright smile on his face.

"you mean it though right?"

"of course."

"then that's all that matters."

changbin can't help but wonder why people drink when they could get drunk off a happiness like this.

his chest swelled, not being able to help himself he picked felix up by the waist. grateful for all the times he had pushed himself to work out with chan. spinning the boy around a few times.

he let felix down, staring into the glossy eyes as they did to his own.

he had done it.

he fixed him.

and maybe,

just maybe,

felix fixed him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments r enjoyed!! have a good night guys !!

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't terrible!! should i write another chapter where changbin goes to"fix" felix (probably would be mostly fluff) if so tell me!! gn fellow changlix sluts


End file.
